Izaya VL Orihara-Heiwajima
Stats *Age: 17 *Sex: Male *Height: 5'8" *Weight: 127lbs *Hair Color: Black *Eye color: Crimson *Status: Married *Ethnicity: Japanese *Fears: Spiders, Vomiting *Weapons: Flickblade, BanHammer, Butcher Knife *Current Residence: PPH Mansion *Notorious for: Typos and rushing to do things. *Website: dA, Livestream, and Facebook Background Izaya VL Orihara-Heiwajima is an active member in the temporary chat room, although he now spends majority of this time at BBS. He joined Dollars on August 1, 2010, after finding the dollars site through a post on deviantart, another site where he is active. He uses the Yellow Icon while in the chatrooms. He is found either clad in his pajamas, or in a variation of the original Orihara Jacket. He prefers his jacket to have no fur along the bottom: more similar to Psyche's. He first joined the chatrooms under a different name, but soon switched to "Izaya". There, He met Alice and Shizuo and founded a group amongst the three of them, which they called "The Purple Pimp Hats: The Newest and Most Shizayalicious Color Gang in Ikebukuro." His most common phrases include "Hello hello!~" when he first comes into a room, and saying "Hello there~" to new people. He's very welcoming to newcomers if they aren't annoying. Currently, he had been on slight hiatus, with school work getting in the way. Although he makes sure he gets on for a moment, just to say hello to his friends and family. VL draws often, and will regularly post pictures on his deviantart. He tries to get on livestream for those who wish to watch him, however that is rare. If he's not drawing, he's either really into the chat going on, or he is playing soulsilver or white, yelling at his DSi when things don't go right. He mainly complains about Zubats and Drowzee's, and will often talk about Pineapple, his sandshrew, or Shizu-chan, his gyrados. He's also currently obsessing over his liepard. He is currently living in a large "mansion" where he, and his closest friends and family live. He originally lived in his penthouse, but was evicted after several unfortunate events. He pitched a tent, dubbed "the fail corner", and lived there before making plans to construct a new home. He had two chairs and a mattress in the original tent, until it was burned down by an unknown source. He believes that Ryu and Shizuo are the cause of this, but there is no evidence. After a few days of sitting proudly on the ashes of his old tent, he and Ryu went to home depot and "bought" two brand new tents, which the magically merged together to create a giant tent. They they furnished his new home with a full kitchen, a private bedroom, a working bathroom, and a sitting area. This was the start when VL started his design for a new home, which took a while to build, but is now standing proudly where the ashes of his old home was. He spends most of his time sprawled out on her couch, curled up next to Shizuo in the bed, or wrapped up in blanket in his big leather chair near the bookshelves. Birth of VL The nickname didn't just come out of nowhere. It all started when VL learned about CB. Most of the chatroom "hated" VL for using the name "Izaya" and he was constantly trolled for it. He only felt safe when in a room with the other PPH members, where he had others to stand up for him. Eventually, a few nice regulars came, and accepted VL for who he was, giving him many nicknames to differentiate him from CB. However, the name that stuck was given to him from Shizuo. VL stood for "Virgin Lips" since VL had never gotten kissed before in his life. In fact, he still has virgin lips. Eventually, everyone learned of this, and after his move to BBS, he learned that he was the first and only Izaya on those chats. However, he kept the name VL, because he found that it suited him. He is now also considered a part of the Orihara family. Apparently, the name has stuck, even to his image. Other "hoodie!Izaya's" are also being referred to as VL. Although he is flattered that his personality and name has stuck to the image, he is also a little irked. It's almost like identity theft. Nicknames He has gained many nicknames in the time s/he has been here, and he responds to them all. *Nice Izaya: Gained this nickname just for being nicer than the other Izaya's in the chatroom. Was, and still is, very polite to newcomers. *Oreo Izaya: Gained this nickname during the "Phone Incident". Was fed many oreos by Shizuo to help him calm down after a slight mental breakdown. *Crayon Izaya: Gained this nickname from Shizuo. After being asked personal questions and refusing to answer, Shizuo claimed that he had a "crayon sized dick", however most claim it is only half a crayon. He still denies it. *Virgin Lips: Gained this nickname from Shizuo. Gained this nickname after he told the PPH that he has never kissed a boy in real life, nor ever gone on a date or had a boyfriend (Although this does not mean he is innocent). Thought of the name himself, but never thought it would stick. He regrets ever coming up with the term. This grew to be the name which everyone knows him by. *Iza: Gained this nickname from fellow PPH member, and fourth in command, Ryu. *Izzy-chan: Gained this nickname from fellow PPH member, Anon. *Flea: Gained this nickname from fellow PPH member, and third in command, Shizuo. *Izaraptor: Origins of this nickname unknown. One day, the members of PPH just seemed to turn into dinosaurs, and Izaya became the Izaraptor. *Wiggle: Gained this nickname from fellow PPH member, Colorless. Izaya always wiggles around in his seat when he's excited or happy. Colorless thought it was cute and now calls him Wiggle. *Mother Izaya: Gained this nickname from fellow PPH member, and fourth in command, Ryu for being too motherly. He is constantly telling others to go to bed when they are tired, and is known for tucking them in and forcing them to sleep. Also known for worrying about h/is friends too much and is constantly hoping that they feel better. *Mommyzaya: Gained this nickname from fellow PPH members, Sunako and Shinra. Also gained this nickname from being too motherly to PPH members and for having 17 (and counting) children with Shizuo. Apparently has adopted Shinra and Sunako unwillingly. *Dizzy Izzy (Dizz): Gained this nickname from Anima. Talked with her earlier, and soon became friends. She named him this after confusing him with CB, and decided to name him Dizz, for him spinning so much. *Nizzy: Gained this nickname from PinkIzaya. After meeting Pinku, who came to the conclusion that "He liked the second Izaya: he's nice!", both decided that "Nizzy" was a good way to know which Izaya he was. It's a combonation of "Nice" and "Izaya". *Sweet Lips: Gained this nickname from Takkun. After learning the origin of VL, he decided that "Sweet Lips" was the best nickname ever. Izaya doesn't really mind, he actually kinda likes it. It makes him giggle. Howver, VL just recently learned that it was not the nickname that spawned Sweet Lips. "Only such sweet lips could make me smile so much" was what Takkun had told him when VL asked about the origin. *Water Flea: Shizuo's new nickname for Izaya. An addition to the normal "Flea", "Water Flea" is based off of a new anime that the two fell in love with called "Working!!" where one character labels another as a water flea. Izaya gets a kick out of it, and it's one of his favorite nicknames. *Uzaya: Gained this nickname after meeting Saika, and roleplaying with her a bit. At first, she hated Shizaya and the thought of it, but somehow after roleplaying (mainly watching Kida and Mikado roleplaying) Izaya somehow made her sorta of "like" shizaya? He's still confused as to how this happened, but as time passed, he was nicknamed "Uzaya" for simply being annoying while in character. Now, Saika goes by Shizuo, or Heiwa-san when Izaya's Shizu-chan is in the same chat room, since both Shizuo's use the same icon. Purple Pimp Hats VL is Second in Command and is usually the host of the chatrooms their group meets in, and controls the BanHammer (the weapon he uses to ban the trolls from the chatroom when he is host). He follows the orders of Alice, also known as "Boss" or "Sir", and will follow most command from Shizuo, although he is third in command, and is known for banning people from the chatrooms if Shizuo requests it. He was immediately welcomed into the community, and turned 17 the next day. Being the eldest of the PPH (at the time), He found that it was his job to create their very own facebook fanpage and deviantart page. He was working coming up with profiles for other PPH members, however this has been stalled with the decline in the PPH. Unfortunatly, much to his dismay, the PPH is slowly dying away, with school and outside factors getting in the way. He longs for the PPH to stay alive, so that friends can stay in touch. Boss is no longer around often, and the PPH is hardly ever talked about. However, when the time comes, he will be ready to take charge if need be. He will forever be remembered as the whore of PPH, for being flirtatious and dirty with other members, even thought it's obvious he only wants Shizuo. This has caused many pairings within PPH, mainly Shizaya, Izayu, Izalice, and Izakei. However, he has broken his whore like past, and got married and is now staying faithful. Relationships *Alice/Dante: His Boss and leader. He follows her every command and has sworn to protect her with his life. However, he doesn't feel this urge to protect her when she changes into Dante: her evil and stronger self. VL prefers Alice over Dante, but is friendly toward him. However, that doesn't mean he is fond of her other self. He is very playful with her and is constantly pinning her down and tackling her when she jumps on his couch or on his bed. Fusses over her if she is ever hurt and is over protective. Strangley enough, the two are always battling each other, him wielding his flickblade or a butcher knife, and her a meat cleaver. They never try to kill each other or hurt each other too much, but they do love competition. He is constantly yelling at her when she tries to drug him. People tease him and Alice, saying that they are a couple, but both laugh at the thought. They have agreed if that ever happened, which is very rare, it would be known as "Izalice" (or "Alizaya" if she ever managed to be seme). However, their relationship is more of a brother and sister type of bond. The two text each other constantly, talking about how they will eventully get back at Shizuo. He has adopted Alice as his daughter. *Ryu: One of his best friends. Always goes to her for random things and always finds himself laughing at the things she will post. Looks up to her like an older sister, and will often ask her for advice. She is straight forward and will help him with his problems when he asks. He is constantly making sure she goes to bed at a decent time, along with Shizuo, and finds himself trying to keep her calm when trolls come into the room. Draws most of his pictures thanks to her, and never has a dull moment with her. The two have "Battle Royale"'s every day, and nearly kill each other in the process. Because of these battles, he calls her "Mrs. Smith" and "Van Goh". Both have died due to these battles. Ryu has won two, while VL has won one. but can be seen cuddling and being friendly afterwards. This causes people to beleive that the two like each other, and the term "Izayu"was born. Both know this would never actually happen, but they love the idea of it, and constantly flirt and mess with each other, just for kicks. The two constantly text each other and send pictures to each other throughout the day as they work. *Anon: One of his best friends in real life. Convinced him to join a few days after he did. Anon is notorious for causing trouble within the room by making Izaya angry, by saying that his flickblade is a comb. Izaya has killed him once before, but revived him with a pheonix down. He slightly regrets that, but is overall happy that Anon joined the chatrooms and PPH. the two constantly tease each other and poke fun, but never really get angry at each other for anything. The only time Anon get's mad is when VL goes through a panic attack or when he forgets to log onto AIM. *Kei: The two instantly became good friends. One of the first things he remembers is asking her what he should draw, which she replied "jellyfish". From that moment on, they have been talking all the time on the chatrooms and are much closer. The two constantly flirt with each other, and write smutty stories to each other. Mainly, she tells him to draw a crack pairing, which she then writes a story about what he drew. Izaya doesn't mind, he finds it fun. He hopes to see her when she stops by in his hometown, but he's not sure exactly how that will work out. He can't help but love this girl, for many reasons that would take too long to explain. With their constant playful flirting, it's obvious there is some chemistry, but Izaya is too hung up on Shizuo for anything to truly spark. VL has found lots of comfort within her, because he is certain she will help him through his problems. He eventually adopted Kei as one of his own children, and is very over protective of him. She is one of his closest friends. *Takkun: At first, these two didn't get along, and they really disliked each other. Takkun called VL an "imposter" and VL just disliked Takkun for it. However, whenever Takkun would come into the same room as Izaya, VL would swallow back his pride and would be kind and polite to him. Suddenly one day, Takkun didn't call him an imposter, and accepted him as another "Izaya" on the chat. The two becames friends easily after they got past their differences and now talk to each other on MSN all the time, and are always showing each other their drawings. Takkun always calls Izaya "sweet Lips", but also calls him "Beautiful Lips", "Gorgeous Lips", "Twitchy Lips" etc etc. The list never ends, because everytime he compliments VLand get's him flustered, he always thinks of a new pet name. Izaya really doesn't mind. He's flattered from all the attention and secretly enjoys it. For the longest time, he didn't know what to call his new friend, but the two agreed on "Ace". VL still surprises Takkun when he calls him Ace, because Takkun had forgotten about that detail. *Shinra: A great friend of his in the chatrooms. Although Shinra is constantly thinking up terrible pranks and experiments on Izaya, he really enjoys his company. He still wants to get back at Shinra for drugging him with ecstacy, but feels like he can't because Shinra is the one who saved his life when Shizuo nearly killed him from rage and anger at Shinra. Although they live on opposite sides of the world, they still manage to talk to each other and meet up in the chatrooms to create more crack filled roleplays that will most like involve Shizaya or near death experiences. VL happily adopted Shinra as his first son, back in august. *Shizuo: His "lover". Although Shizuo, affectionately called "Shizu-chan", "Jackass", and "Dear", denies ever loving him, both cannot deny that they have strong feelings for each other. Will constantly flirt and play coy with Shizuo, hoping to get a reaction or a confession, but usually fails. Is often surprised and flustered when Shizuo openly admits it, and usually screencaps it to post on the PPH facebook page. Often flaunts their relationship to others, via "The Shoebox", where explicit pictures and videos of them are kept. Shizuo has yet to find this shoebox that tends to appear out of nowhere. Due to VL being a whore and being blackmailed about having relations with Mika, Shizuo dumped Izaya and the two had officially "broken up". It took VL a long time to win Shizuo's trust and love back, but he eventually was able to after begging, staying faithful, and even selling himself as a slave for Shizuo's bidding. The two got married on January, 29th, 2011, and have adopted many children, mainly because VL does it behind Shizuo's back. Best friends in real life via Skype and MSN, the two will roleplay hard Shizaya for those who beg for it. The two constantly talk on MSN, even when they are in the chatrooms together. The two often find themselves falling into small roleplays in the chatrooms or on MSN. Izaya considers Shizuo to be one of his best friends and plans on sending Shizuo a big birthday gift when the time comes.VL can't help but feel the need to spoil Shizuo with drawings, gifts, and the like. He is very grateful that Shizuo helps him during states of panic and really can't thank him enough for sticking by his side. At the moment, the two are in a strange relationship, in which neither are certain is perfect. They truly love each other, but they don't want to try to make anything official until they meet in real life. They are planning to meet in July. The Grand Wedding! The "Fake" Proposal After finally winning Shizuo back, he wanted to prove that he would keep his promise in staying faithful. After attending his first wedding ever, he was inspired to get married to Shizuo. With the help of other eager PPH members, he had convinced Shizuo to "jokingly propose" to him over MSN. "Just to see what it would feel like." VL, of course, thought that it was wonderful, and wanted it to be real. So, he continued to pester him for a wedding. When Shizuo continued to deny, VL came up with an evil scheme, with the help of his good friend, Ryu. Madness at the Chapel Ryu proposed to VL in a joking way that night in the chats; yet over Skype, they were busily creating a master plan to get Shizuo to marry Izaya. the plan was simple: get married to Ryu, have Shizuo be the best man, and hope that Shizuo acted his normal, brash self. After a week of planning and geting ready, the day had finally come! Many attended the wedding, and both VL and Ryu were nervous. Shizuo, clad in the manly attire of purple, was complaning the entire time. When the vows were finally, and awkwardly, given, Acaelus (the priest) asked is anyone believed VL and Ryu couldn't be married. On cue, Shizuo's temper finally burst, and he immidiately screamed about how this wedding shouldn't exist. With VL pestering him, asking him questions of "why not?" over and over, Shizuo finally said it was because he was in love with VL. Much to everyone's suprise, Ryu and VL were elated! They quickly changed Shizuo into a nice tux, and got Ryu into a bridesmaid outfit. Shizuo and VL then got married, both very happy at the outcome, although Sizuo was extremely confused for most of the time, completely dumbstruck by the rapid change in events. Bloodline VL's family has grown extensively over the past few months. Due to his need to be motherly toward almost everyone in the chat, VL has adopted many people, although Shizu-chan doesn't want anymore. The childrens Godmother is Humanlove. Family: Great Grandmother: Duckie Father and Mother: unknown Husband: Shizuo Siblings: Roppi, X, Kasuka (inlaws) Children (Shitlings): Damian, Becca, Quin, Reficul, Tobias, Shizu Jr., Iza-chan, Alejandro, Guuuuuuuuurl, Bon'Qui'Qui, V'Lanta'la'mana'ma'nisha, Devyn, Mukuro, Shamalamahamadingdong, Bob Marley, Hooplah, Zim, Hibari, Tyrone, and Lulu were the names of their "silence babies" back in august. Sunako and WhiteBlood were two other children they "adopted", however they are hardly seen on the chats anymore. However, they have adopted actual children since then. #Shinra #Zaya #PurplePsyche #Yumi #Alice #Kei #Zato #Baby Ali #Byakuran #Luna #Cactus #Nesh #Silence #Terra #BlackCat Reality: In real life, VL is a simple girl who spends a little too much time on the computer. She is a hopeless romantic who dreams about finding her true love, getting married, having kids, and living her life as a successful author. She is a petite girl; only 5'5" and 113lbs, with brown hair, green eyes and fair skin. She has never had a boyfriend and constantly finds herself daydreaming about her future husband. She claims herself to be the "Gayest straight person you'll ever meet" because she will flirt with her friends that are girls and will be clingy to her friends. However, this recently changed when she started to develop feelings for her best friend, whom she met on the chats. She isn't shy about her relationship with others on the chats, although she is wary about speaking of it in front of her family. However, she is willing to try her hardest to make this relationship work out. She is considered the "Innocent Uke" of the relationship. She is Polish, Romanian and Russian, which she loves to brag about. Being a Leo, she is creative and bright and a leader at heart. She is very motherly and cares deeply for her friends and is very open about her emotions and thoughts. All she wants if for everyone to get along and for people to be happy. She hates fighting and arguing, and will be quiet during arguments unless she has a firm opposing statement. She loves writing, drawing, photography, and reading. She wishes to be an author some day, but her back up plans include anything to do with psychology, astronomy, writing, drawing or photography. Fears Suffers from Emetophobia: the fear of vomiting. This is enhanced with her Acid Reflux Disease. Openly talks about it with people and will answer most questions about it. As a child, he suffered from violent bouts of the flu, which scarred him mentally. Now, he is timid and suffers from panic attacks due to this fear. Rarley eats, although he is constantly snacking on small foods. When a panic attacks starts to hit, he will usually either draw to try to ignore the feeling of illness. If that doesn't work, he will usually try to find comfort in the PPH members and will either try to start up a RP to get his mind off things, or just vent about how s/he is feeling. If things get too bad, she will abandon the chatrooms and focus on talking to Shizuo on skype, who always seems to be able to help him calm down. She is currently going to therapy for help. She is also plagued by spiders. They seem to follow everywhere she goes, and she will randomly starts flailing and cussng in all caps or entering in jumbled letters to let others know what is going on. Usually freezes up and cannot sleep when she sees a spider, thanks to the running spiders (as she has learned) that have run on her bed toward his face at night. He is usually so frightened by the sight of the spiders, and so intent on letting people in the chatrooms know what's going on, that the spiders can run and hide, causing more paranoia for him. He really needs to learn to grab the nearest big book and squish the spiders when the appear. Contact Feel free to message him. He's very social and wouldn't mind talking to people while he draws. The following contacts are in order from what he is on most frequently and where you would be most likely to get in contact. Instant Messenger #MSN: danicojo69@hotmail.com #Skype: danicojo69 #AIM: danicojo69 #YIM: danielletitans Other #Deviantart: danicojo #E-mail: Danicojo69@yahoo.com #Forum: Cojo